


Helping You Up

by Nnoitra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bad Art, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, emotional distress, for philosophical reasons of course and not just because i like to write that stuff, more tags as chapters progress, pieshipping, reality based introspection on neah and link's behalf, why do people spell Neah's name as Nea?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: How did it come to this? With nothing to live for, even a stranger can have something to give. Take it or leave it.





	1. How It Started

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be slow build, and an attempted 'Moral of the Story' each chapter. The do's and dont's of real life. Things like that. 
> 
> I got back into DGM fully again because I'm a piece of shit trash for this series.

It all started with a loud obnoxious message tone sound throughout the classroom of the Black Order, a place where you go to further your education, although no one is really sure whether they are a college or a university. The obnoxious tone is muffled by a blond haired boy who's face has gone red as he tries to quiet the phone in his hand, immediately regretting allowing his friend to change his message tone. He is visibly relieved when his phone finally stops its shrill fake-moaning sounds.

 

That afternoon he is faced with his first ever detention and a meeting with the principal; a meeting that, for once, was not because someone else was in trouble.

 

**+-+**

 

With a sigh of relief, Howard Link slams his dorm room door shut behind him. Walking over to his bed he drops his book carrier onto the floor and lies down, head buried in the pillows. After a few minutes he decides to check what the message that got him in so much trouble actually said.

 

Sliding his phone out of his pocket and pressing the home button, he expects to Lvellie's name flash across his notifications tab only to find the message was from an unknown number. With a frown, Link sits up and goes to check the messages contents properly.

 

_[Unknown Contact]+44 1300 655 506_   
_{Hey there! You gave me your number last week! At theatre practice, you said that if I showed you one of my performances for free you would contact me about a possible casting? Well, you never got back to me and this is the number you gave me so I thought I'd check in and see if the deal is still going?_

_Oh yeah! It's A.W, by the way! In case you forgot. }_

 

Link stares down at the message, feeling sorry for whatever person clearly just got tricked by some sleazebag looking for a free show. Link looks at the initials and scoffs to himself, _'No wonder this person's initials are A.W, it perfectly sums up their situation.'_

 

Realising he's going to have to be the one to break the bad news to the unlucky person on the other side he decides to quickly reply and hope whomever it is doesn't take the news badly, though he somehow thinks they might as they seem to have been naive enough to fall victim to a probably scammer. Link sighs and begins the reply, not really sure how to put things into thoughts at the moment.

 

_[Unknown Contact]+44 1300 655 506_

_{Listen, I hate to break it to you but you've got the wrong number. Providing you typed in the correct number in the first place. You've been tricked by someone. I never give my number out because I usually have no need to. Besides, your message got me a detention. I'm sorry about your situation._

_Also, don't give out free performances no matter what. I don't know you but I feel that you probably have a lot of talent. Don't waste it on free performances. Make people go to lengths to watch you because they want to, not because they're bored. Have a good day.}_

 

Link was just about to put his phone down when less than a minute later a reply came through. _'Damn theatre people and their speed-reading.'_ He quietly muses as he once again goes to open his messages.

 

_[Unknown Contact]+44 1300 655 506_

_{Oh. Sorry for bothering you.}_

 

Link stares down at the words, not sure how to reply. He sits there with his phone in his hand for a few minutes mulling over what to do. He starts to feel uneasy about A.W, they didn't seem like the type to get like this considering how bouncy and energetic the previous messages had been. Link sighs and quickly decides to write something.

 

_[Unknown Contact]+44 1300 655 506_

_{Hey, are you ok? Just asking since you seemed really down._   
_You still there?_   
_A.W?_   
_Hey?}_

 

Link stares down at the string of messages he sent over the course of 5 minutes, worry overcoming his fear of ringing someone. Link quickly hits the call button. The phone rings for about half a minute for someone picks up, the sound of mumbling and swearing can be vaguely heard on the other end.

 

 **"Hello?"** A cheery voice sounds from the other line, dripping with falsity.

 

 **"Are you A.W? I'm the person you just texted. Whatever you're doing, stop it."** Link says hurriedly into the phone. _'This dudes just a kid! You can tell from the voice! What asshole does 'that to a kid!?'_

 

 **"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."** A.W replies, the rattle of something dropping and another muffled curse word reach Link's ears.

 

 **"Listen, I can hear you dropping things and God help you if that's what it sounds like. Don't make me track you down and stop you physically."** Link says, trying to calm himself but ending up sounding more stressed.

 

There's silence on the end for a few seconds before A.W lets out a small sob out, **"Well! When everyone just scams you out of your money and you have no one left, what else am I to do!? I have nothing! I own nothing! Not even myself! I have to scam others back just to survive. I'm too fucking nice and as much as I don't want to be in certain situations, I always end up being nice anyway! Apparently to the wrong people too many times. There's nothing left for me. I tell myself I have to keep walking, but at what cost? Why do I even try?"**

 

Link panics and the first thought that runs through his head is _'If I don't stop this kid I'll have blood on my hands.'_ Had logic been applied to the situation, Link would not at all have blood on his hands, but when in a panic a human doesn't always think about the situation. **"Don't you dare do anything to yourself! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have texted you back."**

 

 **"But you don't even know me! You wouldn't want to know me! I can't keep staying here, living like this. I have to escape and this is the only way I know how."** A.W ends the sentence in quiet little sobs and fast breathing.

 

 **"Then I'll help you!"** Link shouts, cursing himself; his Guardian was going to kill him.

 

 **"How could you possibly help me?"** A.W sobs.

 

 **"I could give you a temporary residence until you can get on your feet. I can try my best."** Link says.

 

 **"I don't want to be a burden, besides, I can't afford anything. I have no money. How will I pay for food? I can't ask someone to do that for me, I'm not worth it."** A.W says quietly.

 

 **"I can provide for you until you can stabilise yourself. My guardian might like your help in his business."** Link says, **'Who knows what Lvellie will do.'**

 

 **"Listen, I appreciate your help but it's impossible. I can't be saved, and I can't take the word of a complete stranger. You could be some weird pervert, you could be an enemy after Professor Cross; I don't know, I can't trust anyone."** A.W sounds completely depressed.

 

 **"Professor Cross?"** Link says, shock evident in his voice.

 

 **"Oh great, I just threw myself to the dogs, didn't I... Forget I said anything. Goodbye."** A.W goes to hang up.

 

 **"WAIT! Did you mean the Professor Cross Marian who works for Lvellie and the Vatican? If yes then I really CAN help you!"** Link shouts as quick as possible into the phone.

 

There was silence again and Link started to wonder if A.W had hung up during Link's shouting fit, but then a soft reply came through, **"How did you know that he worked for the Vatican?"**

 

 **"Because my guardian is Lvellie, and as soon as you mentioned the Professor's name I knew. My guardian is always going on about him, how he spends all his money and never pays his damn debts. But I think I really can help you now. I don't think I've ever heard Lvellie talk about Professor Cross travelling with someone, so he might not know you exist; that is, I'm assuming you don't want to be known?"** Link says, quietly celebrating the bit of information that A.W dropped.

 

"Oh. Are any of you like Professor Cross?" A.W replies.

 

 **"Not that I know of."** Link says, he can't really say for sure since he's never met the Professor in real life, but he's heard enough about him to make a safe enough assumption.

 

 **"So I guess I'll be staying in the dorms? Will I meet people around my age? I've never met many people around my age before."** A.W says curiously.

 

Link breathes a mental sigh of relief, knowing that A.W his actually listening to his words. **"Yes, there's lots of people to be friends with here. Also, how old are you? I need to know because of legal issues and stuff. Professor Cross might have to sign you over to us if you're still under 16."**

 

 **"I'm 16 on the dot."** A.W says confidently.

 

 **"We can always ask Professor Cross your age anyway, because I'm sure Lvellie will want to talk to him."** Link says.

 

 **"Oh. I lied, I'm 15. Um, it might be a bit hard to contact Professor Cross. He spends all his days drunk and wont help me pay for anything, including schooling."** A.W mutters, a breath of _'fucking piece of shit'_ wafts through the phone.

 

 **"Listen, text me your address and Professor Cross's approval and wait a bit, I'll get everything sorted for you."** Link says, and with one hand he reaches down the side of his bed and grabs his book bag, pulling the laptop out of it.

 

 **"Thank you for this, dude, you have no idea how much this all means to me. To be honest, at the moment I couldn't care less if you want to kidnap me and do weird things because it was pretty obvious I want to die so what have I got to lose?"** A.W chuckles lightly.

 

 **"Don't talk like that. Just do the stuff I asked you and I shall prepare for your arrival."** Link says, **"Also, before I go. Please don't hurt yourself."**

 

Link hangs up and hopes to God he did enough. His anxiety over the situation is still high and he accepts that it wont calm down until he hears back from this A.W. He flips open his laptop and pulls up his emails. He quickly types out an email explaining the situation to Lvellie and prays that Lvellie isn't mad enough at Professor Cross to not let his pupil into the school.

 

A few hours later Link get's his reply email and breathes yet another sigh of relief as he reads Lvellie's words. They're short as always and straight to the point.

 

_Howard Link_   
_[ I received your request. I would be delighted to have Professor Crosses pupil. Have him in send in his information and I'll think about where we will put him. In the mean time, he will stay with you. If he acted as you say then his emotions will be in turmoil. Look after after him for the first week or so and see that he does not try to 'off' himself again. If he is indeed taught by Professor Cross then he will be a wonderful student, that is, if his guardian's awful habits did not brush off on him. But that is a chance we will just have to take at the moment as we are low on students._   
_Teach him the time tables and how our school works, provided he hasn't been taught about it already, which I doubt he has._   
_Good Day]_

Some time during in the night, at around 3 to 4 AM the details that Link was waiting for A.W send in finally arrived. Link figured it was safe to assume that he had to try and talk to his drunk guardian to get permission. Link read over the text and forwarded it to Lvellie. Then he quickly typed back his reply to A.W, telling him of what was going to happen. They ended their conversation with a "thanks for everything, it means so much to me" from A.W.

 

That night Link goes to sleep with the thought _'I forgot to tell the boy my own name and get something other than his initials'._


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early arrival

A knock at the door startles Link out of his thoughts and he looks up quickly. He wasn't expecting any visitors today as he has to clean for A.W's arrival, who he now knows to be Allen Walker. They had a small laugh over forgetting to ask for each other's names. Link had been putting off cleaning his dorm room for a month now because of exams, and now he only had a day to finish it. Clothes were everywhere, as well as paper and pens and miscellaneous books.

 

Another knock rang through the room and Link jumps up, pulling the nearest shirt he could grab over himself and unlocking the door. He found himself staring face to face with the palest boy he'd ever seen. Link did a double-take and looked the boy up and down, from his comfy looking tracksuit pants to the light sweater he wore with a picture of the Golden Snitch on it. An odd scar ran down his face and Link wondered vaguely how he'd got it. The boy looked around the same height as Link, maybe a little taller but not by much. He had a small suitcase with him and was wearing gloves despite it not really being cold enough.

 

"Who are you?" Link says, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

 

"I'm Allen. Sorry I'm early, Professor Cross ditched me yesterday to go to Paris and Mr. Lvellie told me to just go here. Sorry." Allen says, giving a small bow Link.

 

"You said sorry twice." Link smiled.

 

"Sorry..." Allen mumbles.

 

"There's no need to Apologise, Walker." Link sighs, "You can come in, sorry about the mess. I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow afternoon."

 

"Oh, I don't mind the mess. I'm quite used to it actually." Allen says, "Oh, and you can call me Allen, you know? Or do you prefer last names? What is your surname?"

 

"My surname is Link, my first name is Howard but you'll be sleeping in the streets if you call me that." Link mumbles, _'it's far to early in the day for unannounced visits...'._

 

"Oh. Right, yeah. Ok, Link it is then." Allen nods quickly, "So, would you like me to help you clean up?"

 

"Oh, no that's fine. You can take a shower and settle in a bit while I clean if you want. I might have to fix one of the drawers for your clothes. I'm pretty sure it has a bunch of hair products in it, which you can use by the way. I'm not fussy with sharing." Link replies, looking over all the mess in his room.

 

"Well, if you're sure." Allen shrugs, dumping his suitcase on the spare bed. "You know, your room is actually quite clean in a hygienic way. All the mess you have here is just every day items strewn about, it's not actually dirty."

 

"Ok?" Link says slowly.

 

"Oh, I guess I kind of meant that Professor Cross's place was really dirty in a grimy way. Wine bottles, dirt, unsanitary items, and all that crap. I guess normal mess is a blessing for me." Allen shrugs.

 

"Unsanitary items?" Link raises an eyebrow.

 

Allen fixes him a pointed look and Link nods slowly in realisation. Link goes back to cleaning up and Allen grabs a change of tattered looking clothes heads for the bathroom. Link notices the clothing and grabs Allen by the arm gently.

 

"Hey, we're about the same size so feel free to use my clothes as well. I can get you some new clothes since yours seem to be in a pretty worn and battered condition. Here," Link drags Allen over to a chest of drawers and opens the top one, "You can use these as Pyjamas if you want. They're comfortable and warm, it can get kind of chilly at night in this area."

 

"Are you sure it's fine?" Allen asks worriedly, taking the plain black turtleneck and sweats.

 

Link nods and lets Allen go on his way to the bathroom to clean up and change. As Allen is getting changed and Link is left alone with his thoughts, he let's himself think about the pros and cons of what he did for Allen, a complete stranger. He figures the pros are- a saved life, pupil to THE Professor Cross Marian himself- a man of booze, women and Higher Education. Another Pro would be that Allen seemed very polite. Politeness ranked high as a ' _must_ ' in the friendship department. The cons of helping Allen- Well, Link tried hard to think of them but all the cons don't apply now, or at least he hopes. One of the cons was _'what if Allen had used that theatre acting skill he hinted at in order to trick Link into taking him in and getting a free education?'_ but actually seeing Allen in the flesh, with his scars, odd looks, and incredibly polite manner Link decides it's hard to find a con with the situation now. Before Allen had arrived, the cons were high, who knows what Allen could have been like, whether it was all an act to get free items and lodging. Link may not be the best at reading people, but he's certainly not bad at it. 

 

If there was anything that annoyed Link about Allen then it was his height.  _'How dare a 15 year old be my height or more.'_ Link thinks, quietly seething over the small detail. It's not like their age was that far apart anyway, Link can't help being short! He feels glad no one brings it up though; although it is probable that they don't tease him about it because of his direct connection to Lvellie. Not that it stops that blasted Bookman's Apprentice from teasing him about his markings. They're  _not moles!_  But then  _again_ , perhaps the Apprentice also only does it because of  _his_ direct connections.  _'That's probably it.'_ Link muses. 

 

The sound of the shower being shut off brings Link out of his thoughts, noticing that he'd pretty much finished cleaning his room and didn't notice because he was distracted by his thoughts. He goes to grab some cleans sheets from the cupboard to make the spare bed in the room. Since no one had slept in it before, Link hadn't ever found the need to change the linens. But it had been a while since they were last changed so he could only think it polite to give fresh linens to his new _short term_  roommate. 

 

As he finishes changing the linens, Allen emerges from the bathroom, "Hey, Link? May I ask why you gave me Pyjamas when it's only 7 in the morning?" 

 

Link pauses, realising he didn't think things through. He quickly thinks up an excuse, "Oh, because it's the weekend and I'm not going out today. Besides, you would probably like to rest a bit, assuming you had to travel a fair way to get here?" 

 

Allen shrugs a little, "I guess resting sounds nice at the moment."

 

"So I cleaned out the left cupboard for you, that will be yours." Link says, sitting on his own bed, "Now, I do have a few rules for staying in my room. Don't worry they're nothing horrible. No drinking, no parties and no loud blaring obnoxious music. Unless we both enjoy the song. You can put things on the walls if you want as long as you do not _draw_ it on." 

 

"You won't have to worry about any of that. I'm fairly quiet." Allen says, walking over to his bed and falling down onto it in an eagle spread position. "Oh my gosh this bed is so _soft_." He groans.

 

"Glad you like it." Link says, frowning.  _'This is probably the hardest bed I've ever slept on and we share the same mattress... what has this kid been sleeping on?'_ Link thinks to himself as he studies Allen's mannerisms, looking for signs of discomfort. 

 

"Hey... am I burden to you? I feel so bad for just... staying here for free." Allen says quietly. "It must be annoying to have me here."

 

Link gets up off his bed and walks over to Allen, sitting beside him. "You're not burden, Walker. If I thought you would be a burden I would not have invited you here. Also, you're not annoying. You are the opposite in-fact, you're quite pleasant to be around." 

 

Allen rolls over and looks up at Link, "What made you do all this for me?" 

 

"I don't know." Link says in all honesty. 

 

"You don't know?" Allen frowns, "You saved me, a complete stranger, from killing himself. That's fine, that's a morally good thing to do. But how did you know that's what I was doing? How did you know to try and contact me?" 

 

"At the time, I felt that something was wrong when you didn't reply. Like some force was yelling at me to save you, and yet at the same time I was panicking. A lot of thoughts rushed through me at that time so I didn't get to think properly when I was talking to you and ending up saying things I wasn't sure if I could commit to. But after I hung up I looked back on everything and thought; _'yes, that is what I should have done. I did the right thing.'_ So I stood my ground and went through with the things I said. I guess some part of me during in my panic had also told me that it would be my fault if you were to die. Because I had told you that you had been tricked by that scammer." Link explains. 

 

Allen sits up too, "If I had done it, it wouldn't have been your fault at all. I was thinking of it for a while now. I had started to lose all hope. I thought to myself when I met that scammer _'this is my last chance'._ When you told me I was scammed, yes, I did lose it. But it wasn't because you told me, it was because I thought my final chance at a good life was gone. Please don't blame yourself for my thoughts and actions." 

 

"Do you still feel like you want to die?" Link asks quietly.

 

"I do. Thoughts like these don't just go away because something amazing happened. They take time." Allen says, "I'm so tired, Link. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. I would see a physiologist but I don't have those kinds of funds. " 

 

"I'll help you through these thoughts. I can't make them go away, but I'll help you cope with them.' Link rests a hand on Allen's shoulder, "You can always talk to me. I'll always listen." 

 

There's some peaceful silence for a few minutes and Link almost thinks Allen has fallen asleep when he suddenly starts talking again, startling Link out of his thoughts.

 

"You know, your room is really nice. It smells nice in here; similar to the front desk in a library. It's not a bad smell, you can faintly smell office supplies and books. Maybe some coffee or tea." Allen mumbles. 

 

Link smiles a little, "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

 

Allen nods, "Yes please! Can I help you make it?" 

 

"Of course. Supplies are in the cabinet above the microwave. I'll get the mugs." Link replies, both of them standing up to prepare themselves some drinks.

 

Allen grabs the coffee from the cupboard, since Link was out of tea. Link grabs the mugs and boils the kettle. "Do you want sugar in yours?" Allen asks before he closes the cabinet. 

 

"Of course, I honestly don't think I could without sugar." Link replies.

 

Allen grins, "Great minds think alike." He smiles lightly as he grabs the sugar pack and shuts the door.

 

Allen watches as Link prepares the two drinks, both eagerly awaiting the taste of the beverage. 

 

"Oh man, if people saw how much sugar we put in this thing they'd freak out." Allen says, "People like their coffee bitter but I couldn't think of anything worse." 

 

"What kind of foods do you like?" Link asks curiously.

 

"All kinds. Every food their is. I promise you, I'm not picky. I'll eat anything and everything. Which you're going to need to use because I eat  _a lot_. I mean _everything_." Allen warns. 

 

"Well, then I guess it's great that I love to cook." Link says, glancing at Allen.

 

"You can COOK?" Allen says, and Link swears he saw genuine joy flash in those eyes.

 

"I can cook anything pastry, and most things sweet. Met dishes are trickier for me but I bet they can be done. After all, I am majoring in food technology." Link beams. 

 

"You really are a God, Link. Maybe I should start praying to you." Allen says. "I could probably fall in love with you at this rate."

 

"Don't fall for people just because they can cook." Link chuckles, "You'll some day find yourself a lovely partner who will love you forever. You will have a bright future. Now, what shall I cook?" Link takes a sip of his drink. 

 

"I'll eat whatever is on offer." Allen replies. 

 

"Pumpkin Pie it is." Link says, finishing off his coffee and heading for the fridge. 

 

 _'Maybe living with Walker will actually fun?'_ Link muses to himself as he grabs the pumpkins. 


	3. Shared Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shared Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'd like you to take note that with Lvellie's name, that's not actually how I'd usually spell it. But it is the only way I remember how, and I know a lot of people use it so I will use it too. I think I usually, or used to, spell it like 'Leverrier' Or something. Been a while.

_Everything is dark, the sound of dripping. Is it water? I thought we didn't have piping in here... There's a little bit of light shining through the curtains. Is it morning already? We're late, Ringmaster will be waking us up himself if we don't hurry. Oh. My body feels heavy. Strange, perhaps I feel asleep on the couch with Mana again._

 

_The dripping is louder now, I can hear it better now that's I'm waking up. There's something on top of me, it must be the reason my body is feeling so heavy. Oh, it's Mana. I guess we really did fall asleep on the couch again._

 

_Oh. We're not on the couch? Why are we on the floor? That blasted dripping is ringing in my ears now! I try and move my hand to poke Mana awake. I feel something sticky. Strange, I don't remember drinking anything before we went to bed. Went to bed? We didn't fall asleep here?_

 

_I scream as it all comes back to me, and as it does, Mana's body wakes up but his eyes are still closed. He's reaching out for me, grabbing my shoulders. I try and push him off but he starts shaking me. He's yelling something, but what is it?_

 

_"Walker!"_

 

_Walker? But that's his last name. Our last name._

 

 _"Wal_ ker!"

 

"Walker!" A panicked Link's face slides into view. 

 

"Link?" Allen mumbles, trying to focus his eyes so as to better see Link. "Where's Mana...? He was... saying our name..."

 

Link seems to visibly calm, taking a deep breath and sliding down onto his knees beside the bed. "You we're having a nightmare, Walker." 

 

Allen tries to sit up, he can feel that his face is wet.  _'Have I been crying?'_ He wonders. Link stands back up and reaches out a hand to Allen, helping him up. "It was a dream? It felt so real..." 

 

"It must have been pretty bad. Your face is red from crying. I thought you were dying, honestly. You sounded in pain." Link says quietly, "Would you like a drink of water?" 

 

"Yeah, it was pretty bad..." Allen mumbles, memories of the dream making his eyes well up with tears once more, "I'm not thirsty, thank you."

 

"Is there anything you need?" Link asks. 

 

Allen lets out a huff, trying to hide the sobs threatening to break free, "Could you... stay with me? If it's not too much trouble?" He hates asking, but he feels he has to. He wants to die, but he made a promise to this man that he won't try. But oh, how he would love to.

 

Link pauses for a second, as Allen has noticed he does every time he's asked a question. It's as if he's analysing every possible answer before he makes a decision. In this case, it appears that Link's decision is to slip onto the bed with Allen and seat himself next to him. Allen takes this as an allowance to lay his head on Link's shoulder. Link slowly and with little hesitance holds Allen by the waist. They are both silent for a while, Allen sniffling softly and Link controlling his breathing with everything he has. It's almost peaceful. 

 

That is until Allen suddenly jerks up and away from Link with the look of a frightened animal on his face. Link looks at him in confusion, wondering what he did wrong. 

 

"Where am I? Who are you?" Allen snaps, except his eyes are different. They're colder. 

 

"What do you mean? Walker, are you ok?" Link asks in worry. 

 

"W-what's... Where's Cross!?" Allen looks around the room frantically, then down at himself, "Who's clothes are these? What's going on?" 

 

It then clicks with Link. This is not Allen. "Listen, calm down. You had a suicide attempt, after some things happened, Cross signed you over to us. Don't worry, this is not a doctors place, this is a School. For education. We took you in, your name is Allen Walker, but right now you don't have the same eyes. Would I be correct in assuming that you are not Allen?" 

 

"What? No, I'm not Allen. Allen's a twerp, a wuss, a cry baby. Finds everything 'good' with the world. Nuisance." He says, "I'm Neah, and why the fuck would Cross sign me over to anyone? What a prick! Probably wants all his damn debts payed. Stupid old man." 

 

Link nods absentmindedly, "I see.  Well, regardless of who you are, you have to stay with me." 

 

"Ugh, I realise that. You say Allen had a suicide attempt. That's not good for me, so you'd better make sure he doesn't get us killed. Guess that means I'm going to have to get used to you. You're a bit too weird for my taste, though." Neah grimaces.  

 

"I'm weird?" Link replies, a single eyebrow raised. 

 

"You just are." Neah shrugs, looking around the room. "Hey, do you have any red markers?" 

 

"Red markers?" Link asks. 

 

"Yeah. You have any?" Neah says. 

 

"Uh, I guess. Did you want me to get them for you?" Link replies. 

 

"Nah it's fine, I'll get it. Where do you keep them?" Neah says, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed.

 

"At the desk, first drawer on the left." Link points. 

 

Neah nods and goes to the drawer, pulling it open and grabbing a red marker pen from within before walking into the bathroom. Link just stares in confusion. The faint sound of chuckles and a  _"haha this will piss him off"_ come from the bathroom. Curious, Link gets up to go see what Neah is doing. He walks in on Neah holding the marker to the scar on his face and colouring it in. A grin had spread over his face as he finished colouring it. To add his finishing touch, Neah signed his name across the top of Allen's head. 

 

"Why'd you do that?" Link asks. 

 

"Because Allen hates it. He doesn't know when I do it, either so he sometimes doesn't check his face in the mirror before leaving somewhere. It's the only form of entertainment I can get when inside Allen's mind. I see through his eyes, you know? When I'm not in his body, I still know everything that goes on." Neah says.

 

"That must get pretty hard for you." Link replies, walking into the bathroom to stand beside Neah. 

 

Neah's silent for a moment, "Yeah... I guess it does." 

 

"Can Allen, you know, see through your eyes when you're in his body?" Link asks out of curiosity. 

 

"No." Neah says, seeing the look of confusion on Link's face he continues, "It's because I'm the original owner of the body. Allen only came after a while. I guess... he was a part of me that I'd suppressed? I'm not sure honestly. Although he's conscious in my mind, he can't see through these eyes." 

 

"Do you switch places randomly?" Link asks. 

 

"No. When Allen's mind is weak, I take my chance and switch over to him." Neah says, "If I didn't I'd never be able to come out. Life is hard for Allen, as it is for me. But I guess Allen suffers more than I do. I did bad things, and they affected Allen as well. But Allen, he's a strong kid but sometimes the pressure is too much and if he doesn't have something to strive for he gets weak willed. When he gets weak willed I take over. He's reckless." 

 

"I'm here to help Allen, and since you're part of Allen then I'm here to help you as well. Since you're both Walker's, I'm guessing, then I'm still going to refer to both of you as Walker." Link says. "I hope we can get along." 

 

"Maybe we'll get along. Maybe we won't." Neah shrugs, "Time will tell." 

 

"For today, I was going to show Allen around the school. But I guess I can't do that. Is there anything you wanted to do?" Link asks. 

 

"I'm fine with anything, since I have no idea how long I'll be in Allen's body for. He's really weak at the moment. But hold on a second," Neah replies, "Are you saying that I wont have to go to school? You said you were going to show Allen around but now you cant? You weren't going to show me around?"

 

"Well I figured that you don't come out as often, so when you do I'd rather tutor you myself instead of you having to learn all of Allen's schedules really quickly. Since I probably won't be in many of your classes because of our skill level differences." Link explains. 

 

"Whatever Allen learns I will learn too. I see through him, remember. You won't need to tutor me. Besides, I'm smarter than Allen." Neah grins. 

 

"Oh. Right." Link says, "Did you want to go somewhere or stay here for the day?"

 

"I'll stay here. Who knows when I'll switch back to Allen." Neah mumbles. 

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Neah's arrival, and he'd settled in rather quickly. He wasn't hugely in to talking, but he didn't mind idle chatter. He and Link had decided to just watch a few movies. Neah had commented on how he loved horror movies and Crime Solving shows, but Allen hated them. Link starts to note the smaller differences that are very noticeable.  Allen is polite, Neah swears. Neah acts like he's around the Bookman Junior's age. Allen acts very mature. Neah shows every emotion he feels. Allen tries to hide it, but ultimately fails at it. Link's only met both of them in person for a very little amount of time, but he did talk to Allen a few times over the phone, to assure him that it was going to be ok and to keep him occupied. 

 

Things Link has learnt about Neah so far. 

1- He likes to annoy Allen.

2- He rarely get's to take control.

3-Him and Allen don't really get along but Neah doesn't really hate Allen at all.

4- Neah has a family that Allen doesn't like (this makes Link feel very bad for Neah)

5-Neah killed his brother, or at least attempted it. Making his family dislike him. (Link suddenly feels less sorry for him). 

6-Neah wants a tattoo but has never gotten the time for it.

 

Link sighs internally, his workload had doubled. He now had to look after, technically, two people now. He'd better relay this information to Lvellie. The name Neah Walker itself had rung bells and he feels Lvellie would probably know something. Allen and Neah, being Cross's pupils and all was already sketchy enough as it was, but now that Neah's name actually rung a bell Link was worried. _'_ _Was it a warning bell?'_ Link wonders. He prays that it is not a warning bell and rather it is a simple bell of familiarity. 

 

He listens to Neah's idle chatter and comments about the movie they were watching, noting that Neah seemed to be enjoying himself. At the same time he wonders when Allen will come back. He isn't left wondering long though, as a few minutes later Neah stops talking in the middle of a comment about how the lady in the movie should have most definitely _not_ left the room. He goes quiet and his eyes glaze over for a second before being replaces by mild confusion. 

 

"Walker?" Link asks.

 

"Oh, Link. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Neah." Allen turned to look at Link, "I was worried you might not let me stay anymore or you'd send me back to Cross."

 

"Walker, don't worry. I'll help both of you." Link says, watching as there is a little bit of hope in Allen's eyes, "It'll be ok."

 

"Link I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you for what you're doing." Allen whispers, "You're like this ethereal being sent down to me, a guardian angel."

 

Link strains to control the flush, "I-I'm no guardian angel, Walker. I'm just here to help."  _'Guardian Angel!?'_ Link screams internally.

 

"You are, Link! You saved my life. Even I didn't want to be saved, I'm feeling pretty ok right now and it's all because you are helping me." Allen says, leaning on Link's shoulder like he did that morning. "I really like it here, Link."

 

Allen had only arrived a few days ago, Link had wanted him to settle in first before getting him acquainted with the school program. To see him like this now made Link want to smile. "I'm glad you're enjoying it here. I'm glad you're feeling a little bit better."

 

Allen gives a small smile before turning to look at the movie playing, "Can we watch something else? I can't stand horror movies... Sorry." 

 

"That's fine." Link says, standing up to go see what other movies he has on the shelf. 

 

He gets to see Allen smile exactly two times after he switches movies. 

 

 _'Note to self'_ Link thinks,  _'Allen likes dark humour and talking animal movies.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neah didn't think this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I haven't had the chance to use this computer for a while, and when I have I've been binge-playing World of Warcraft... Oops.

" _Why am I doing this_?" Neah mutters to himself, looking around the classroom he currently resided in. It was Allen's first class at his new school and he'd be missing it. It wasn't that Neah switched on purpose, it's just that Allen's anxiety over meeting all these new people made him unconsciously switch. Deciding to be nice to Allen, he tries his best to act how he think Allen might have acted if he had faced the situation _himself_.

 

  
He made a mental note to write down the names and looks of all the people he would face today, to save Allen the trouble of trying to learn them all again. He looked down at the paper on the desk, silently glad that his first class had to watch a documentary; another note to Allen, tell him to watch the documentary. He hadn't told Link that he was Neah that day, he thought it would be fun to see what was in store for Allen. Then he got here and realized that it wont be very fun for Allen if he had to embarrass himself having to relearn everyone's names.

 

  
He'd learnt a few names already, and made sketches of people's faces to go with the names, hoping that his drawings didn't suck too terribly. So far he had managed to draw and memorise Kanda and Lenalee, two students who sat at the back, Lenalee always quietly chatting away to Kanda who looked like he wanted to be literally anywhere else at all times. He started to suspect it wasn't because of the girl chatting, rather that he was just a grumpy ass 24/7. Or maybe he was just having a bad day.

 

  
He looked down at the sketch of the two, admiring his art skills for for the first time. It's not like he ever had the chance to draw before. 

 

He inwardly grinned. Drawing was fun, he decided.

 

  
Suddenly the bell rang to signal the end of the class and Neah jumped up quickly, hoping to avoid talking to anyone for the day. He made it out of the classroom to where Link was waiting to show him to his next class.

 

"How was your first class?" Link asked.

 

"It was ok. We watched a documentary about Machines and how kids these day do nothing but abuse the power of technology." Neah says, silently wishing he'd one day be able to abuse the power of technology. Being inside someone's mind most your life really has it's drawbacks.

 

"I bet you had to use a lot of technology when you did your theatre stuff, right?" Link asks, looking at Neah.

 

"Yeah I guess. Whenever Allen had to do a drama performance the lighting changed quite frequently." Neah says, forgetting he's supposed to pretend to be Allen.

 

"You're Neah right now? Why didn't you tell me? I was going to tutor you myself." Link frowns at him.

 

"I didn't think! I thought I wanted to experience a real school at least once but I didn't think of the consequences of doing that _today_ until I got to the class." Neah says hurriedly, "But don't worry I worked out a solution. I drew the face of everyone whose name I could remember along with their face so Allen can memorise them!"

 

Neah shows Link the drawing as proof and Link does everything he can to not tell Neah outright that it's possibly the worst drawing he's ever seen. Instead he just nods in acknowledgement. "I see. Will Allen be able to recognise them from a drawing alone, though?" Link tries.

 

"Wouldn't hurt to find out." Neah shrugs. "Well, lets get going to the next class. I need to draw some more people."

 

"Uh, sure." Link nods and leads Neah towards his next class.

 

**5 Hours Later**

 

  
"How did your drawings go?" Link asks as Neah walks through the front door of their dormitory room.

 

Neah slams down a page of sketched people, who Link would not have recognized at all had they not all had names written, as well as a few comments.

 

"They went great! The day was quite interesting..." Neah said, dropping his bag on the desk and walking over to the couch to throw himself on face first.

 

"Good to see you enjoying yourself..." Link says as he picks up the page of sketches to look at closer.

 

 

Link tries hard not to grimace and chooses to instead hand the sketches back to Neah with a nod and a small smile. "Do you enjoy drawing?" He asks.

 

Neah shrugs, "I don't really know. I only drew for the first time today so I suppose it's too early to find out?"

 

Link chews the inside of his lip as he thinks, "Would you like me to teach you how to create art?" Link knew that his art skills were not amazing, but he did choose art as his elective back in high school so he knew he had some experience. It helped that Neah had none.

 

"You would do that? It isn't a bother?" Neah asks, sounding unsure.

 

"It's not really that much of a bother, honestly. I'd be happy to teach you." Link replies.

 

"Thanks." Neah grins, turning over onto his side to glance at Link. "But also thank you for not making fun of me because of that, you know, my inability to draw at least at the level of people my own age. I may not know as much about the world, but I see enough through Allen's eyes to know that people grab onto the tiniest of things and use it against someone. It's cruel. Humans are cruel."

 

"I'm human, does that make me cruel? You're human, does that make _you_ cruel? I don't think you're cruel." Link replies. 

 

"You barely know me... but yet, I guess you already know me better than most other people just in this short space of time." Neah shrugs, "I can be cruel. Anyone can be cruel. You haven't been cruel to me, but that doesn't mean you haven't ever in your life _been_ cruel to something else. I'm not saying you have, _either_! So don't take that the wrong way. I'm just stating that it's human nature, and I hate it. Or maybe you're an exception to that human nature. Who knows, not I that's for sure."

 

"You're a very perceptive person. You study what's around you and you see all sides of it. Maybe it's because you have to spend your life studying, maybe it's because you choose to. Since you only see through Allen's eyes, you can tell easier than anyone else whether or not this person is who they say they are, whether they are nasty or nice, good or bad. Living your life only being able to see through another's eyes has made you into someone that cannot be lied to, who can and will only see the truth. You, I suppose, can see through anyone and anything." Link says, going over to sit beside Neah,"That already makes you a better person than anyone else, even if they and the world don't view you that  way. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be safe. Just because a majority of people disagree doesn't mean you're _wrong_. It just means _they_ aren't being real. I respect that." 

 

Neah doesn't say anything and just hangs his head in thought. Finally he lets out a breath and looks up at Link, "Are some kind of saint? I can't read you, it's like... even though I know you're human you just have this ethereal presence about you that throws all of my readings off and yet _here you are_ being able to read me like an open book when I myself can't even do that yet everything you said I can relate to on a near spiritual level, and honestly? Freaky."

 

"You can't read me? I thought I'd be fairly easy to read." Link frowns.

 

"I don't know. It's kind of confusing, I guess." Neah sighs. "Maybe...I should let Allen take over right now and we'll have this conversation next time? I don't want to leave yet but I need to get my head around everything first."

 

"You can do what you like, I'll be here when you need me. Let me know when you would like to learn how to draw, maybe if possible we could set up a schedule?" Link asks. 

 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that for a moment. Now I seriously have to question if you're a saint or not!" Neah lightly jokes, a hint of proper smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. "I guess I'll be going now... See you."

 

With that Neah lies down and closes his eyes, relaxing his body and waiting for Allen to take over. It takes nearly 14 seconds before his eyes snap back open and he sits up as fast as possible. 

 

" _Oh gosh I'm late for school_!" He shouts, before looking around. It's clear to Link that it is indeed now Allen again. He grabs him by the shoulders and holds him still before he can start panicking about school. 

 

" _Allen_! Calm down. You aren't late for anything. School is over for the day, Neah took your place in class, without thinking too much about the consequences. He, ah, left you some drawings of people he met so you might be able to recognise them when you go to your classes." Link tries to explain, handing Allen the sketches. 

 

Allen frowns and looks at the drawings, "These are positively the worst. How am I going to be able to recognise anyone using these?" 

 

"Well he named them so remember that at least." Link says, trying not to say anything about the quality of the drawings. 

 

"I suppose..." Allen sighs, "Urgh, my body aches and I'm so hungry. Did Neah not eat today!? Why do I hurt all over?" 

 

"School does that to a person, unfortunately." Link says. "Now let's go get you some food, you must be starving." 

 

"Am I ever!" Allen replies, jumping up at the mention of food. "What are we having?" 

 

"Let's get some take-out. Come on." Link says, grabbing his keys as they head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit anti climatic but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter!
> 
> Be prepared for more of Neah's bad drawings.


End file.
